


Mrs. & Mrs. Smith

by SuperfriendlyFox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperfriendlyFox/pseuds/SuperfriendlyFox
Summary: “Thanks so much for pretending to be my wife, Lena.”“Of course, Kara. What are friends for?”A hands-on boss, Lena intends to play her part so believably even the bed’s gonna swear she’s married to Kara Danvers.





	Mrs. & Mrs. Smith

**Author's Note:**

> A SuperCorp re-imagining of the Niagara Falls scenes from Superman II.
> 
> Title of course comes from the movie "Mr. & Mrs. Smith."

Kara and Lena wait arm in arm as a bellhop opens the door to their hotel room.

“Would you like to carry Mrs.--” he checks the name tag on one of the pieces of luggage he’s carrying-- _“Smith._ Oh, _you two,_ being all discreet.” He giggles. “Would you like to carry the lovely Mrs. Smith over the threshold?” he asks Kara, perhaps because she’s wearing pants.

“Um?” Kara looks at Lena questioningly. Lena smiles at her, and the bellhop beams.

“It’s sort of traditional. Our LGBTQIA guests just love it!”

“In that case, I would _love_ to,” Kara exclaims, and lifts a squealing Lena into her arms.

“Thanks, honey,” says Lena as Kara carries her inside the suite. Lena tells herself Kara will attribute the look of ecstatic joy on her face to her surprisingly good acting chops, and not suspect Lena wishes they were actually married.

“It sure is _pink,”_ Kara remarks, and reluctantly sets Lena down.

“Is this your first visit to Honeymoon Haven?” The bellhop winks.

“Yes? Um--”

“Oh yay!! And it will be your last, of course!”

“Of course!” The bellhop raises his hand for a high five, and Kara smacks his palm with her own, but lightly, _super_ lightly. “Neither of us will be marrying anyone else again, ever!”

Lena puts her hand on the small of Kara’s back. _I probably_ won’t _ever marry anyone else, I’ll probably pine for Kara till the day I die._

“Let me just show you some of our special features!” The bellhop points to a fire blazing over a pile of logs set in a shallow circular pit, on a small dais in the middle of the room. “These are our _Flames of Love,_ exclusive to this hotel.”

He tugs on one of two dangling ropes hanging over the fire, and the flames shoot up three times as high. “If you want the flames to go high you just, pull this, and wooooo, baby!”

“I see. Look dear, that’s kind of romantic,” says Kara.

“It is.” Lena laughs, and bites her lower lip.

“For a nominal charge our staff photographer will be happy to prepare a special souvenir album of your honeymoon stay--” The bellhop grabs a photo album off the bedside table and tosses it to Kara, who catches it.

“He’ll photograph you in our more intimate locations, our tub for two--” Kara stares at the heart-shaped tub just a few feet from the bed “--oooh you two will look so _cute_ in it! And, the bearskin rug--”

Lena pokes the pink bear with her toe. “Real polyester.”

“--and heeeere’s... the _bed.”_ The bellhop points to a king-sized four poster bed with two heart-shaped throw pillows, set a few steps higher than the rest of the room.

“Right,” says Kara, getting a faraway look in her eyes. “The bed. Wow.”

Lena takes one look at the bed and hurriedly pulls a few bills from her purse, suddenly overcome with the need to be alone with Kara. She hands the money to the bellhop.

“Thank you, sweetie. Anything you girls need, just let me know.” He plucks at his name tag. “Ask for Grover-- named for the president, not the Sesame Street character. At least, I hope so. Enjoy!” He winks again, then leaves them.

Kara turns to Lena. _“Mrs. Smith._ Thank you so much for being my partner on this exposé.

Lena giggles. “Of course, _Mrs. Smith._ I wouldn’t ask any of my reporters to do something I wouldn’t do myself. When I heard this establishment was fleecing young newlyweds I knew it was a great opportunity to be alone with-- _that is,_ I mean, to expose such wrongdoings.”

“I feel bad though, Lena. Grover was very nice.”

“Of course he was nice, Kara. He’s gay. And he’s just the hired help, it’s certainly not his fault management’s shady.”

“Oh? He’s gay?”

“Yes, Kara. I’m gay, you can usually tell when other people are. Although he was rather obvious about it.”

“Oh? You’re gay?”

Lena laughs. “Yes, Kara.” _Haven’t I been rather obvious about it?_

“Ah.” Kara hums. “Interesting... but anyway! Haha. This is going _way_ beyond what a boss would be expected to do. Thanks so much for pretending to be my wife, Lena.”

Lena smiles as her heart warms, and desperately wishes 'pretending' wasn’t part of that sentence. “Of course, Kara. What are friends for?”

They look around, Lena picking up a bottle of champagne from a bucket of ice. “Complimentary champagne. I mean, everything’s complimentary until you get the bill. But still, we should drink it, just to keep up our facade.”

“Just.” Kara agrees. “Hey look at this, Lena, look what I found. A _complimentary_ corsage.” She laughs, but can’t help but pin it on Lena. “You look very pretty.”

Lena beams. “Thank you, Kara.”

Kara blushes, and takes another turn around the room. “Hey...” She plucks a pink flier from the bureau top. “Kissing contest tonight, huh.”

 _“Really?”_ Good grief. _Bring it down a notch, Lena!_ “It would probably look good if we went, don’t you think? We don’t want people to get suspicious that we’re not really a couple--”

“Oh no! I mean, _yes_ we should go. No we certainly _don’t_ want to make them suspicious of us.” Kara hums, trying to sound nonchalant. “We should go to that for sure, haha, heh.”

Lena smiles, and Kara smiles, and they both blush, and turn away from each other.

As Lena inspects the closets, Kara can’t help but wander over to that great big, lone bed in the far corner of the room...

“You know, Lena, um, I was sort of thinking, well later on? Well like I was wondering what you wanted to do about the, um, arrangements?” she squeaks.

“What arrangements, Kara?”

“Well, I was thinking, uh, primarily about the, um, the s-s-s-sleeping arrangements,” Kara says, leaning casually against a bed pole.

“Oh! Oh yes. Um, that couch looks horridly uncomfortable,” says Lena, jabbing the sofa with her toe.

Kara slips off the pole in shock, and lands on the bed. “It sure does. And it’s a huge bed.” She waves her arms about like she’s trying to make a snow angel in the downy comforter.

 _“Huge.”_ Lena agrees, and laughs, a bit too enthusiastically, she realizes.

“Plenty of room for both of us, without either of us ever having to so much as accidentally _nudge_ the other.” Kara giggles, and starts to plan how best to 'accidentally' nudge Lena, and where.

“Plenty.” Lena chortles, and gets a ravenous look in her eyes, which she blames on the lack of healthy food on the plane trip here.

*****

Lena takes charge.

She begins by slowly, lightly touching Kara’s bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. Kara lunges for more, but Lena pulls back, teasing her.

Kara pouts, Lena smirks, then leans forward and smirks again, into Kara’s mouth.

Feeling the press of Kara’s warm lips against her own, which she thought could never ever happen, Lena nearly blacks out, the stars in her eyes communicating she’s died and gone to a plane of existence no Luthor has ever gained admittance.

Then Kara nips at Lena’s bottom lip and she lets out a yelp, coming back down to Earth, a very lovely Earth where Kara is a top, or a power bottom at the very least, and Lena whimpers and opens her mouth, asking for more.

But Kara just daintily pecks at the corner of Lena’s mouth, which is very sweet indeed, but Lena might not ever get this chance again, so she turns her head and crashes her lips full into Kara’s.

Lena licks into Kara’s mouth, Kara gasps, and their own exclusive _Flames of Love_ roar to life without any ropes needing to be tugged upon.

Lena finally pulls away, reluctantly, trying to catch her breath. “Do you think we’ve practiced enough to win that kissing contest? You know how I hate to lose at _anything.”_

Kara's face turns grave. “I don’t know, Lena. Those will be _real_ couples there, they’ve kissed together a million times. Or more! We really should keep practicing.”

“Oh, of course!” says Lena, rather too quickly, fiddling with the alarm on her watch. “It starts... when again?”

“In an hour,” says Kara, breathing hard.

“We can make it downstairs in two minutes if we run, don’t you think?”

“One minute! One minute, we can make it!” Kara squeaks, and Lena nods hurriedly, and sets her watch.

Once again, they fit together, and this time it’s Kara who pushes her tongue into Lena’s mouth.

Lena gasps, although she shouldn’t be so surprised. She’d always suspected that underneath that jaunty little cardigan number lay a fierce, soft little tiger, who would pin Lena down and ravage her in the most delicious way, leaving a trail of bite marks down Lena’s body, pawing her in the most divine places.

“Kara,” Lena says, and giggles. “Don’t you think, since we’re at an obvious disadvantage here, that maybe we should cheat a little?”

“Cheat?” Kara looks at Lena with alarm. “How do you mean?”

“Well, maybe while we’re kissing, I should slide my hand down your back a little...” Lena glides her fingers sensually down Kara’s cardigan, lower, lower... “...down to your bum?” Lena does just that, and squeezes gently.

Kara gasps. “That would be scandalous. You should totally do it, Lena!!”

“Well, then...” Lena massages the muscles there, and Kara moans.

“Ooo, ooh, omigosh Lena...”

Lena now lifts her hands to cup Kara’s cheeks.

“No, no Lena, keep practicing the butt thing more,” Kara commands. “I have to look like I’m used to it and not lose focus.”

“If you insist, Kara,” Lena says, and again palms Kara’s rear.

*****

They win.

There’s a bit of an outcry at the butt thing, with bitter accusations of trickery and swindling, but the judges ~~are thirsty bitches~~ appreciate a good show, and override all objections.

“It’s because they’re lesbians, Harold,” huffs the wife who came in second. “Gay minds practically _live_ in the gutter.”

*****

Lena, dressed in a t-shirt and boxer shorts, her face scrubbed clean, stares at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

 _“Mrs. Smith,”_ she whispers, and can’t help but smirk. “Don’t you think, after all that kissing, we should take the next logical step in our relationship?”

She holds her own smouldering gaze for a moment, then sighs. _You’re such a wuss, Lena. Get it together and make a move! This is totally why you bought CatCo, for this kind of opportunity! Well, not_ totally, _but still..._

*****

Kara wears pajamas and lies waiting on one side of the bed, the only light the lamp on her nightstand. She can’t hear Lena, because she would never infringe on her privacy like that. And also, because she’s staring at the ceiling, whispering to herself with intense concentration.

“Mrs. Smith, you completely ravaged me in front of all those people. Maybe we should continue this here in private?”

She sighs, and smacks her pillow on top of her face. “Don’t be such a chicken, Kara. She’s _gay._ This changes everything! You actually stand a chance with her now.”

The pillow seems to talk back to her: _You_ don’t _stand a chance, Kara Danvers, you big silly. Lena’s_ totally _out of your league. She’s a cultured, sophisticated, worldly lesbian, her shoes alone cost more than your monthly food bill, and that’s a lot._

Kara slaps the pillow against the headboard in an effort to shut it up.

*****

Lena turns off the light in the bathroom and tiptoes out, not sure if Kara’s fallen asleep waiting for her to finish her pep talk with the mirror.

Kara bolts upright in the bed. “Lena! I-- I didn’t mean to get in the bed before you.” She pops out, and waits as Lena steps close to her.

“It’s fine, Kara. Which side would you prefer?”

“Either! Either is good for me. Um, what side would _you_ like, Lena?”

Lena places a calming hand on Kara’s waist. “I don’t mind either way, Kara.” _I just want to sleep with you._ Next to _you! Damn it, Lena!_

“Really Lena, I’m good with either side, too.”

Lena smiles. Kara is just too adorable. “Why don’t you get in the way you just were, Kara, you looked so sex-- _seriously,_ you looked so _seriously_ comfortable that way.” _Lena, you dumbass!_

Kara climbs in, and watches, trembling, as Lena slides in next to her, with still too much bed separating them, Lena, Lena and her lovely, luscious body, so, so close, and yet so far away.

“I just, um, I just want to apologize in advance Lena, I usually wake up during the night having to pee, I hope I don’t wake you.”

“Oh no, Kara, you won’t.” _I probably won’t get a wink of sleep lying here next to you._

Lena hesitates, then turns to face Kara. “Kara. Um, I should probably apologize in advance too, just in case.”

“Oh? For what?”

“I’m a bit of a cuddler when I sleep. Don’t be surprised if you wake up with me wrapped around you like an octopus.” _Just because_ I _know I won’t be able to fall asleep tonight doesn’t mean_ Kara _needs to know that._

“A very sultry octopus,” murmurs Kara.

“Beg pardon?”

“A very _sorry_ octopus,” clarifies Kara, loudly. “Having to listen to me snore all night.”

 _Darn,_ thinks Lena. _I thought she said ‘sultry.’ I can’t catch a break, can I?_ She sighs, and stares at the ceiling.

Wishing she had the courage to tell Kara she loves her.

*****

Lena’s been awake for more than an hour.

Kara snores frightfully, like a crab screaming for help, swimming away from an octopus.

Lena hesitates, then throws caution to the gay winds and scuttles closer to Kara. She moves an arm, dithers again, then takes a deep breath and wraps it around Kara’s side.

Kara falters in her snoring, and sighs, and Lena smiles, hoping against hope that her fantasies have come true, and Kara _does_ fancy her, and is dreaming about her, about Lena wrapping her suction-cupped arm around her. Lena feels the edge of Kara’s pajama shirt, and slips her hand underneath, softly laying it against Kara’s ridiculously warm belly, and--

Kara screams bloody murder and wrenches out of Lena’s arms.

And whacks her with her pillow.

Lena lies on the bed, her hands in front of her in a surrender pose, hoping against hope she hasn’t screwed everything up with her best friend.

“Lena! Ohmigosh!” Kara regains full waking consciousness, drops her pillow, and reaches a hand tentatively toward Lena. “I’m so sorry! I was dreaming of a horrid, nasty ali-- _monster_ , a _monster,_ and it was torturing me, and then it _tickled_ me, and--”

"Sorry,” Lena whimpers. “I’m so sorry Kara, I must’ve tickled you while I was um, cuddling with you in my sleep, ha.”

“I’m so sorry I hit you with my pillow.” Kara moves closer to her, and pulls Lena into a hug. Lena sighs, and relaxes into it. _So worth getting smacked in the face with a pillow._

Kara’s muscles slacken again, and they breathe together, and Kara makes no move to let go. Lena’s ecstatic as Kara’s breathing slows and deepens. She had hoped at most to spend this sleepless night holding Kara close, but now she might actually get to have Kara hold _her_ as well, and things couldn’t get any better.

“Shoot. Lena. I have to pee.”

*****

Lena lies in the bed, cursing her damn Luthor luck.

She hears the toilet flush, and the tap run, and turns to face the wall, since Kara turned the light on _(after asking if it was okay, so sweet of her!),_ and Lena doesn’t want Kara to see her blush.

Kara pads back to the bed and switches off the light. She slides underneath the sheets.

Lena holds her breath, not daring to ask, but she doesn’t need to, as Kara slithers over, spoons her, and wraps her arm around Lena’s tummy. Lena sighs.

Kara giggles. “Guess _you’re_ not ticklish, Mrs. Smith.”

Lena chuckles. “Not so much.”

“You _did_ tell me you’re a cuddler.”

“I did. You didn’t tell me you’re ticklish, though.”

“A bit of an oversight, yeah.” Kara hums, and Lena closes her eyes.

“Goodnight, Kara.”

“G’night, Lena.”

*****

It’s a gorgeous day.

Lena looks around, taking a few pictures with her iPhone. “Where’s James Olsen when we need him?” She furtively snaps a photo of Kara.

Kara takes in the scenery as she and Lena stroll along the pathway overlooking the Falls. “Golly, isn’t it beautiful?”

Lena gazes at Kara’s face. “It sure is.”

Kara watches the tourists taking pictures, enjoying the spectacular views, and notices the large number of couples whose fingers are linked together.

“Oh Lena? Look, ev-- everybody’s holding hands. Uh, maybe... maybe we should hold hands too, huh?”

Lena practically shoves her hand inside Kara’s palm. “Here’s my hand, Kara, hold it.”

Kara beams. “Thanks!” She squeezes gently.

Trying to hide her blush, Lena turns her head away, and can’t help but scoff. “They’re afraid to let go.” This would be as good a time as any, she thinks, to tell Kara she loves her, that it would be different with them. They wouldn’t ever cheat, and they’d never fight about money, or family, or children, although Lena hopes Kara would be content with just a dog, or even better, a gerbil.

“Lena?”

Lena breaks out of her reverie. “Hmmm?”

“Why are they afraid to let go?”

Lena nods at the passing people. “They let go, straight to the lawyer.”

“I don’t know about that, Lena. They look happy to me.”

“That’s because you’re practically blind, Kara. Sometimes I can’t even see your beaut-- _blue,_ see your _blue_ eyes, through those filthy lenses of yours. Here, let me--” She reaches out and takes Kara’s glasses off, and starts wiping the lenses on her blouse.

Kara grasps for them back. “No-- I’ve got it, Lena-- I can--”

“Kara, I’ve got it, it’s noth--” She breaks off as she looks at Kara again, Kara without glasses, and stares at her in shock.

Kara grabs the glasses back and almost throws them back on her face. Taking a deep breath, she purposely doesn’t look at Lena, and suddenly gasps.

“Son!” she calls out across the viewing area, and rushes over to a young boy standing precariously on the railing. “Be careful!”

The boy’s mom gets to him first and pulls him back. “Get down!”

Kara stares at them a moment, catching her breath, then turns and plods back to Lena, who is still staring at her, but less in amazement now, and instead, with a kind of knowing.

“Lena, did you see what almost happened here? That little boy, he--”

“I did.” Lena smirks. “I see very clearly with my disposable contacts that never need to be cleaned. And I saw something that Supergirl would clearly have been able to handle.”

“Supergirl?” Kara nearly chokes on her own saliva. “She’s not anywhere close to here, there’s no way she could’ve got here in time even if she heard him scream, and-- look Lena, a hot dog stand, I’m starving! Do you want anything? No? Okayseeyalaterberightbackbyyyyye!”

Lena just smiles at Kara fondly as she barrels toward the food stand.

*****

Lena keeps taking pictures with her iPhone, ignoring that annoying little boy Kara had tried to help earlier, who’s now playing over by the railing, and-- suddenly his scream makes her whirl in his direction, and her eyes widen as she sees him, having slipped off the rail, plunge down toward the water.

“Help! Help! Somebod-- _Supergirl!_ Help!” Lena takes back her mean thoughts about the boy, and all children, really, as she rushes to the railing, as if that could bring him back. “Supergirl!!!!!” His parents and hordes of other people run over as well, screaming, to watch his long, long drop down to the rapids below.

Suddenly a blur of blue and red streaks past them. Kara pulls up in mid-air to catch the boy.

The crowd cheers. “Supergirl!!!!!”

“What a nice woman! _Of course_ she’s Jewish!” gushes an old lady, probably thinking of her granddaughter, who's single.

Supergirl carries the boy back up to the platform, landing far from the railing. She sets him down. “There you go!”

“Again! Again!”

“Nah, I’m sorry.” She ruffles his hair. “Only one ride to a customer.” The kid waves goodbye and starts toward his relieved, angry parents. Supergirl calls, “Bye!” and is about to launch herself into the air, when Lena hurries to accost her.

“Supergirl!”

“Miss Luthor!” She affects a surprised look. “Fancy seeing you here, of all places.”

“Yes, what an _amazing_ coincidence!”

Supergirl tries to hide a wince. “Yes, well, I really must be going. National City needs me. Probably. Um, bye!” She blasts off into the sky, Lena watching her go.

“Supergirl’s here, and... _Kara’s_ not here _as usual._ Hmmmm...” Lena thinks of that _one_ time she saw both Kara and Supergirl together in a room at the same time-- at her gala-- but realizes she saw them several seconds apart. And that Winslow Schott, Jr., Kara’s _second-best friend,_ quite conveniently bumped into her.

She remembers thinking, when she discovered her alien detection device was no longer working, that it seemed to still be working _perfectly_ that time she showed it to Kara.

Lena looks to the hot dog stand and stares at her best friend, who’s scarfing down a pretzel as the vendor prepares her hot dogs.

*****

Kara returns, eating the second of half a dozen hot dogs, a smear of mustard on her cheek.

“Kara, you’re amazing.”

Kara swallows. “Why? Because I’m hungry?”

“No.” Lena laughs, and pulls a tissue out of her purse.

“Because of my voracious appetite?”

“No.” Lena moistens the tissue with her tongue, and dabs at Kara’s cheek.

Kara can’t help sighing. “Because I’m standing in front of one of nature’s most awesome spectacles and I’m thinking about food?”

Lena smiles. “No. Simply because you’re _you,_ Kara. You, _Kara Danvers,_ are _amazing.”_

“Aw, pshaw! I am not, I’m just me, just plain old boring Kara Danvers, nothing special.” Kara shoves another hot dog into her mouth.

“Mmm-hmm.” Lena grins, grateful she no longer has to feel guilty about her slight girl-crush on Supergirl while being in love with Kara.

As Kara’s hands are full of food, Lena puts her arm around her fake wife’s waist and guides her further along the path, away from the crowds.

*****

Kara and Lena stroll down a pathway alongside the rapids, the _rushing_ rapids which are bordered only by an alarmingly short railing. Kara’s in a much better mood now that her tummy’s no longer rumbling, and Lena’s been quiet the last few minutes...

Lena ponders the situation and struggles to keep her dramatic ho tendencies in check. Finally, she succumbs, and takes a deep breath.

“You know, Kara. I never started to put it together before now, which is kind of funny, because a good CEO isn’t supposed to let _anything_ slip by her.”

“Hmmmmm?”

“I want you to know I’m not at all upset you didn’t tell me, even though I’m your best friend.”

“Lena? Um, I really don’t know what you’re talking about. Probably because I’ve gotten really tired all of a sudden, and can’t think straight?” Kara yawns, and stretches. “Tell you what, I’ll meet you back at the hotel. Bye!” She starts to hustle off.

“What’s your hurry, Supergirl?”

Kara tenses, then quickly transforms her face into a mix of mirth and bewilderment before turning back to her best friend.

“Su-- Su-- Supergirl? Whaaa? Leeeena, haha, that’s funny, now _that’s._.. funny, Lena.”

“I’ve got to admit, your disguise is nearly perfect, except for that crinkle you both get, that same exact scar by your eyebrows, and the fact that, aside from your speech patterns, your voices sound exactly the same.”

Lena breaks their eye contact to step onto a bench, and perches on top of the railing overlooking the rapids.

Kara lurches toward her. “You think _I’m_ Supergirl? Wow, Lena, you really have some imagination.”

Lena sets her purse down on the bench. “Kara. I’m so sure you’re Supergirl, I’m willing to bet my life on it.”

Kara gulps. “That... that would be a huge mistake.”

“I think not. If I’m right, you’ll turn into Supergirl... and if I’m wrong... Winslow Schott, Jr. can go back to being your best friend.”

Kara hems, and takes another step forward. “He’s really fine with you being my best friend, you know, I mean he understands usually girls have a girl frien-- a _girl_ _best friend!_ A girl BFFF...”

Lena shoots her an evil grin and Kara sputters. “You-- you’ve been overworking, Lena, all this new CatCo stuff, and I know you’re working on L-Corp things at night, too, Jess called me all worried about you.”

“Did she now?”

“Yeah. I think you really need to take a nap? Like, I sure do. I’ll see you later, okay?” Kara turns and starts to scurry off.

“Sure, _Kara,_ go and take a nap, or, better yet? Go get some _coffee_ with Supergirl,” Lena teases, as Kara stops in her tracks. “Or do you two only get coffee late at night, when normal people go to sleep?”

“We... um... we both sometimes work late? Her of course because, well, you know, and me because the city never sleeps and all, there’s always _something_ newsworthy going on.”

“Well, when you see her... tell her I’m in great need of saving. _Again.”_

Lena waits a poignant moment, till she sees Kara turn her head back.

She slips off the railing into the water.

Kara whirls back around in panic and rushes to look over the railing, searching for Lena in the rapids.

“Oh _Rao!”_ Kara runs down the walkway, maneuvering past a family who are hearing-impaired, probably, because they’re totally deaf to the loud screams now emanating from the water.

“Supergirl! Hellllllp!” Lena succumbs to the rapids, going under and swallowing water, before bobbing back up to the surface. _*cough cough*_ “Supergiiiirl! I’m not trying to trick you! I--” _*glug glug*_ “--I know you think I’m good at everything, but--” _*glug*_ “--I can barely swim! I only learned when Lillian pushed me off our yacht into shark-infested waters--” _*cough*wheeze*gasp*_ “--and then I never went in the water again!” _*splutter splutter*_ “--Why do you think I’m so pasty? I _never_ go to the beach--” _*wheeeeeze*_ “--Help! Supergirrrrrrrrl!”

*****

Kara rushes down the pathway, swearing under her breath. “Rao! Leena! You gorgeous, lovely, fine specimen of a human woman, how could you do something so stuuupid?” She momentarily thinks to stop being so selfish, to let go of her emotional reliance on her best friend (the only person who loves her just as Kara, plain old, insignificant Kara), and admit the truth.

 _And_ risk alerting possible bystanders _(Somebody better be calling 911!)_ to her secret identity. To save her ~~crush~~ best friend! Her _friend,_ darn it!

“Lena! Swim!!”

Lena really _is_ a terrible swimmer. Rao. Kara sighs, and starts to open her shirt, but suddenly the sight of a monstrous tree branch hanging above the water gives her an out. Making sure there are no witnesses, she focuses her heat vision, saws the branch clean off, and watches it fall into the river.

*****

As Lena struggles to maintain her head above water, she realizes that, instead of getting the expected flashbacks of her life before her upcoming ignominious, embarrassing end, she can’t help thinking what a total doofus she’d been to think her lovely, but utterly klutzy, ~~love interest~~ _best friend_ was Supergirl. She can’t help re-thinking the reasons why she’d come up with such a ridiculous hypothesis in the first place. “Flew here on a bus” isn’t _that_ far off from Kara’s other odd expressions, such as “Golly!”, “Row!” (Lena _can’t_ understand why Kara uses the British slang for argument as a swear word), and “Sufferin’ succotash!”, although Lena blames that one on an overdose of Froot Loops while watching Looney Tunes cartoons.

Lena’s mind now flips to the biggest regrets of her sad, short life, thinking of her beloved brother whom she might have been able to help if she’d only noticed things were off sooner, remembering all the lovely moments of her childhood when Lillian was asleep and she could have smothered her with a pillow, and wishing she’d been courageous and honest, and told Kara she loved her.

“Lena! Get-- get-- get the branch!”

“Whaaaaat?” _*glug*_

As Lena’s head resurfaces, she finds Kara again and follows her finger to the huge tree branch floating nearby. She calls on her last bit of strength and adrenaline to surge forward in a final push, and grabs ahold of it.

Kara finally climbs over the railing and steps down onto a boulder, as the branch’s trajectory carries Lena out of danger, into a small sheltering of rocks.

Kara clambers down. “Lena! Are you all right?”

Letting go of the branch and reaching the rocks-- and Kara-- Lena holds out her hand.

Kara takes it and tries to pull Lena up, but slips, and falls in next to her.

“Here-- here-- here--” Lena reaches out as Kara floats away, back toward danger. “Kara!” Lena grabs her, and reels her back in to safety.

They cough and sputter as they shakily get to their feet, their arms around each other, Lena breathing hard.

“I can’t believe I thought you were Supergirl. This is so embarrassing. And I can’t believe I’ve lost my favorite Louboutins. What was I thinking?”

Thinking, she’s grateful she didn’t embarrass herself further, by telling Kara she loves her.

*****

Lena sits in a bathrobe in front of the fire, warming herself up.

“I must’ve looked like an idiot, jumping in the river waiting for Supergirl, who obviously had better things to do.”

Kara paces the room. “Well I’m sure it must’ve been something very important, Lena.”

“I guess I got a little carried away with all the times she saved me, thinking I was somehow special to her.”

“You _are_ special, Lena. I mean, ah, you’re a special person and everyone who meets you-- I mean, everyone who _gives you a chance_ can see that.”

Lena laughs. “And thinking you were...” She sighs. “If my mother could see me now.”

She broods for a bit.

“Kara?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For putting you in such a terrible position just now. For scaring you to death, I imagine.”

“Oh, Lena, no. I mean, yeah, I was super-- I mean, _really_ scared, but, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

Lena giggles. “I’m sorry I accidentally pulled you into the water and got you wet. And... you don’t seem like a terribly strong swimmer yourself.”

Kara chortles. “Okay, yes, you _do_ have something to be sorry for.”

Lena smiles, and blushes as she asks, “Do you have any interest in signing up for swimming lessons with me?”

Kara stares at Lena like she’s envisioning her in a bathing suit, which she probably is. A skimpy bathing suit. “I would _love_ to take swimming lessons with you.”

“Great. It’s a date,” Lena says, and looks up at Kara bashfully.

“A date? Um, sure! Haha, I mean, we’re already _married,_ we should so, so, _so_ go on a date, ha...” Kara’s face turns as red as her cape.

Lena blushes again as well. She turns away, and looks around. “Where’s my comb? ... Where’s my comb? Not only did I almost lose my life today, I’ve lost my comb. Kara, can you pass me my brush over there, please?” She points to the dressing table.

“Sure.” Kara picks up the brush and gazes at it, oohing over its lovely mother-of-pearl handle, trooping over to Lena and---

Tripping over the head of the bearskin rug.

Falling hand first into the fire pit.

Lena screams, jumps up and rounds the dais.

Kara jerks her hand out of the fire-- clutching the brush like somehow that’s going to make everything okay-- and holds it to herself, hiding it in the folds of her sweater. “No no no-- don’t-- it’s okay--”

As Lena tries to take Kara’s arm-- “Kara! Let me see your hand! Give it to me!”

“No-- it’s all right--”

“Let me look at it!” She pulls Kara’s hand to her.

Kara goes limp, and gives up.

Lena looks first at the smooth palm, then turns it over to the other side, to see that’s also unscathed.

She looks to the fire in confusion, then back at Kara’s forlorn face. “You _are_ Supergirl.”

“Oh Lena come on! Don’t be sill--” She stops abruptly, and finally looks at Lena, who’s silently crying now, staring at her best friend who wasn’t able to share with her such an important part of herself.

Kara hesitates, then pulls her hand away from Lena. She removes her glasses.

Lena wipes away her tears. “I’m sorry, Kara.”

“No.” Kara shakes her head. “You don’t have anything to be sorry about, Lena. I don’t know why I did that. I’m not normally so clumsy.”

Lena tries to suppress a guffaw, given the gravity of the situation. “Maybe you wanted to.”

“I _did_ want to. I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I was scared. Scared of losing the one person who cared about me as Kara Danvers, instead of Kara Zor-El, or Supergirl.”

_“Kara.”_

“And the longer I didn’t tell you, the worse it got, thinking you would hate me when you finally found out.”

“Kara. I could _never_ hate you. I _did_ care about you as Kara Danvers. And I _still_ do. Knowing you’re Supergirl doesn’t change that.”

Kara smiles, but only for a moment. “Your mom found out. She told me if _you_ ever did you would hate me.”

“My mom can stick this brush handle up her ass. Kara. I _love_ you. That will never change.”

“You love me?”

“Don’t you know I do?” And Lena wants to tell her just how much, and _how_ she loves her, not just as a best friend, and not as a fake wife.

Kara takes a deep breath. “Now that you know, I think you should know everything.”

Lena nods, eager to hear all about Krypton and its culture. Of course she’s read a lot about Krypton in Lex’s notes, but to hear it from Kara, to hear about her experiences, her memories, her loves...

“Lena, I’ve had the galaxy’s biggest crush on you since the moment I met you.”

Lena’s jaw drops. “Come again?”

“Again?” Kara giggles, and blushes so hard her cape would look transparent compared to her face. “I haven’t got to come even once yet, Mrs. Smith.”

Lena stares at this strange, stunning creature who never stops surprising her, in wonderful ways. “Kara Danvers. Did you just make a sex joke?”

Kara hides her flaming face, but Lena takes her jaw gently in her fingers, and turns her back to face her.

“I did.” Kara bites her bottom lip. “And don’t you think it would be a terrible shame if we left Honeymoon Haven having not used the bed in the manner it was intended?”

“It would. It would be a colossal shame. And don’t you feel bad we’ve been pulling the wool over Grover’s eyes this whole time? We should rectify that somewhat, don’t you think?”

“Yesssss!” Kara nods her head eagerly. “We can’t leave here having been _totally_ dishonest to Grover.”

“He did say to enjoy ourselves.”

“He did.” Kara giggles.

Lena bites her lower lip, then thinks better of it, leans forward, and bites Kara’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
